1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a transmission mechanism and an image forming apparatus employing such a transmission mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a transmission mechanism having an input gear and an intermediate gear which engages with the input gear to transmit a driving force has been known. It is also known that such an intermediate gear is configured to be rockable so that the intermediate gear is connected to or disconnected from the input gear, or the intermediate gear, which engages with the input gear, is selectively connected to different gears, thereby switching drive force transmission paths.
In such conventional art, a coil spring is typically provided to urge the intermediate gear in its axial direction so that a self-rotation is restricted by a frictional force generated by the coil spring and the intermediate gear rocks (i.e., makes an orbital movement).